The Circle
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Relena has a favor to ask of Heero


Disclaimers: Gundam Wing, and all things relating to it belong to Sunrise. Bandai is in that equation somewhere along the line, also. Whether it's duel ownership or just licensing, I don't know.

****

The Circle

I sat next to him, staring at my hands. Cautiously, I edged a bit closer to him, causing the soft surface we sat on to creak and dip under my weight.

"Please, Heero," I whispered, "it would mean so much..." My voice trailed off. If he made any sign that he was listening, I would have continued, but he didn't, so neither did I. 

Heero sat beside me, silent and unresponsive. His blue eyes looked straight ahead at nothing in particular, their intensity focused on something only seen in his mind. His hands were balled into loose fists, resting on his knees. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, but his unruly hair hung as usual, obscuring my vision of his profile. From what I could see, his face held virtually no expression, and for a fleeting moment, I began to wonder what I'd gotten myself into.

I banished such thoughts from my mind; it was far to late for uncertainty now. 

Tentatively, I placed my left hand on his shoulder. The cotton of his white button-down shirt was soft underneath my hand. I held my breath, waiting for any sort of response. By now I was beginning to think that he might have forgotten I was even in the room with him. After what seemed like an eternity, though most conventional chronometers would tell that it was almost immediate, Heero's head turned and it was his turn to stare at my hand.

Abruptly, he stood. He walked towards the door, where I noticed that his shoes, among other things, had been deposited when he entered. I swallowed hard and felt my eyes begin to tear up as Heero bent to retrieve something from the floor. My mind blanked except for one phrase that kept running through my head: _Please, don't leave. Please, don't leave. Please, don't leave..._

Heero hauled one of the black duffel bags that sat on the floor near his shoes and placed it unceremoniously on another surface in room. My confusion grew as I realized the bag was filled with my possessions, 'girly' ones at that; make-up, jewelry... And yet Heero rummaged through it, his back towards me.

I didn't question him; Heero always had a motive, and by now, I knew better than to pester him about it. 

He took something out of my bag, it was a small item, enclosed tightly in his fist. I wished I could see what it was, but I lost the ability to speak and think when he turned around and faced me. Somehow, it had slipped my mind that not a single one of the buttons on his 'button down' shirt was fastened...

Whilst I all but drooled, Heero crossed the room and stood by a low table, doing something with the object taken from my duffel bag. When he was finished with his little project, he returned to the place beside me that he had abandoned. The mystery item had returned to his fist, so that I couldn't see it. He shifted so that rather than sitting beside me, he was sitting behind me.

Heero's fist opened enough so that one end of the thin gold necklace that he had taken from my duffel bag fell and he stretched it from his right hand to his left. After lifting the necklace above my head, his hands came down near my neck and he fastened the jewelry.

I saw now that he had removed the charm that had been on the necklace and replaced it with the gold circle. I recognized this particular chain; it was one that I hadn't worn in years, yet had never taken out of my jewelry box; the jewelry box that I had packed in my duffel bag. I gambled that Heero choose that necklace because it was one he didn't recognize, and also for the length. The golden circle hung even with my heart, reminding me of Heero's promises.

He then reached for my hand, the left one, and pulled both of my rings off; both the diamond one and the golden one that matched the band that I know wore around my neck. He returned the diamond one; it would have kept the gold one from coming off, and slipped the remaining one on another thin chain and fastened that one around his own neck, my promises to him hanging near his heart.

I smiled at him, tears coming to my eyes. I remembered when we entered the room, which was, of course, the honeymoon suite. I remembered when we dropped our bags on the floor, and that Heero had kicked his shoes off immediately; he never wore shoes inside living quarters. I remembered our lips locked together, both of us tugging at the other's clothing. And I remembered how he had pulled away from me, to take his wedding ring off; the ring I had slipped on his hand not seven hours ago. And I remembered that it hurt me more than anything else he had ever done. I remembered requesting that he wear it, that it would mean so much to me if he did...

There was only one thing I could do now. I dove into his arms and kissed him. The rings that hung around our necks hit and an almost musical note rang out. When our lips parted, I remained content in his warm embrace. 

"Heero?" I asked after a while.

"Hm?" he murmured in my ear, after all, his mouth was right there anyway.

"You still want kill me?"

"Urasai, Relena-chan," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

Rather than translating, Heero silenced me with his mouth on mine. 

Good answer. 

********

Author Notes: This fic basically came about after I remembered Pixie Wings (?) writing in the AN of a fic that when she gets married, she won't wear a wedding ring. And then the idea of Heero not wanting to wear a ring on his hand, but Relena wanting to be traditional popped into my head Go fig. 


End file.
